Pearl Necklace
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: This one-shot was a dueling challenge between Jinx1982 and myself on the DA forum. It involves Alistair, Anders and the Warden.


This one-shot was a dueling challenge between Jinx1982 and myself on the DA forum :/www .darkstorm ./cmda/ viewtopic. php?f=34&t=955. Below is the cleaned up version of that battle. The object is to write several paragraphs that leads the other author in a specific direction or backs them into a corner. The duel ends when someone surrenders. Think of it as Thunderdome for authors. Two writers enter, one writer leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Pearl Necklace<strong>

"She gets a charge out of bein' so weird, digs gettin' downright strange.  
>But I can keep a handle on anything, just this side of deranged.<p>

She was gettin' bombed, and I was gettin' blown away,  
>And she held it in her hand and this is what she had to say:<br>A pearl necklace. She wanna pearl necklace."

_Pearl Necklace by ZZ Top_

Alistair took a sip of his brandy as he leaned his head back against the oversized chair. He thought about how Ashley looked as she moved across the dance floor in Anders' arms; she was so incredible graceful and agile. She should be in his arms not the mage's, but that one comment spoken in haste had done irreversible damage.

He drained his glass, and stood up heading to the bar to refill it he paused, hearing the door open Alistair spun to see who was there. From the light in the hallway Alistair could see Ashley's silhouetted figure. What she wore was completely see through, and he could see the outline of her naked body through the thin material. Alistair's mouth went completely dry licking his lips as he tried to formulate a thought.

"A-ash?"

"Good evening, your Majesty. I'm surprised to see you up this late," she replied with a wicked grin as she walked towards him, her swaying hips in a way that just enticed him further.

Alistair could feel the sweat bead upon his brow, she was so incredibly beautiful and he desire to take her into his arms was overwhelming. All he wanted to was whisk her away from the mage; she could do so much better Anders. That's when Alistair knew he had to fix things with her. He had to make things right between them.

"Ash, you... I ... err, hi... aaah…you look beautiful tonight," he smirked, he remembered that she had told him once how much she loved his smirk.

"I'm having some trouble sleeping lately. Would you mind joining me for a nightcap? There are a few things I need to talk to you about." He said hesitantly.

She grinned that impish grin of hers that she knew drove him crazy. She sauntered up to him, when she was only a few inches away he saw from the light from the fire the hunger that flickered in her eyes, and he had to fight every urge in his body to keep from pulling her in his arms. He looked her up and down in the dim light. His breath hitched when he saw her dark pert nipples through the thin fabric.

"Talk…" She reached up and ran her fingers down the laces of his shirt. "That really isn't what I had in mind," she whispered.

He laughed nervously. "Aaah…Ashley, I really think we need to talk."

She leaned into to him, feeling her hard perked nipples through his shirt. His entire body tightened with desire as she cooed. "Talk is overrated."

"Ash, p-please don't tempt me," Alistair pleaded.

"What if I like...tempting you?" She purred, running her fingers over his chest, down his stomach, all the way to his already throbbing length. "What if I like tempting, teasing and making you want me so much that it hurts when you're not with me?"

His eye widened in surprise as he tried to gain some control of his hunger for her, "I.. wha... what about Anders? I thought you two were..."

"We're what? A couple? Don't get me wrong, Anders is a beast in bed. But he's not you, no one could make my knees quake like you do Alistair; unless, of course you wish for me to go and give unbelievable pleasure to him instead?" She whispered as kissed her way from his ear to his collarbone, making him melt into her touch. It was always this way with her. Alistair could never say no, and she was the only woman that could drive him mad with desire. His need for her was unbearable.

Alistair's arms encircled her waist; his hands fisted the material of the thin of the night shirt. He buried his head against her neck, and breathed in that sweet smell that was uniquely her. His groin immediately tightened with need and hunger. His lips pressed against her neck working his way up to her ear; teeth gently tugged against the lobe before he kissed his way over to her warm soft lips.

From behind them in the doorway a voice snickered, "You're right I am a monster in bed, and I'm an even bigger beast when I have two toys to play with."

Lifting his head Alistair looked over Ashley's shoulder at the blond mage that stood in the doorway.

Alistair felt his face flush, he was sure he was turning fifteen shades of red right about now. Ashley smirked slyly at him. "Now this could be fun," she cooed, grasping hold of his throbbing hardness, through his pants.

Alistair yelped and looked wide eyed at her in disbelief and shock. His eyes scanned her face before, looking from her to the now grinning mage. His ears felt like they were on fire and even though he had never been with a man the King was surprised that the thought of Anders' hands sliding over his body that made him grow harder in her grasp. "I'm not sure if this is a dream or a nightmare."

"Well, that depends if you are naughty or nice. You know I like playing rough and very, very dirty," she said, slipping his shirt off slowly as she turned him around to face Anders.

Anders grinned at him, "It all depends how open you are to new experiences, Your Majesty."

"I think I can be fairly open minded," Alistair replied.

Anders grinned as he closed the door behind him. "That's good to hear."

Anders walked over to them; he pulled Ashley out from behind Alistair and back against his chest. His hands slid around her waist gliding up to her breasts. Alistair watched as Anders fingers pinched the taut nipples through the fabric of the thin night gown. Alistair felt his cock begin to throb as his mouth watered with desire to once again taste her. He leaned over and through Anders fingers he pulled the pert nipple into his mouth. Ashley's fingers twisted into his hair as she moaned. Alistair trembled at the sound that escaped her lips. He thought he would never hear that again.

"Alistair, do you want her?" Anders asked.

"Maker, yes! She has always known that."

"Then show her."

Alistair fell to his knees in front of her, hands slipping around to her behind to pull her toward him. His hand brushed against Anders hard cock making his own cock immediately jumped with curiosity, and unexpected yearning.

Ashley moaned, as Alistair's hands slip down her legs and lightly felt her shudder; his eyes grew dark with growing lust, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"A... Alistair, I want..." she moaned, as Anders slid the gown off her body, as she stood naked before him.

"What do you want, my love?" Alistair whispered, his voice was thick and husky.

"I want... to see you, touch him, I want you to touch him like you touch me."

Alistair froze, his heart racing in his chest; he never realized how much he wanted that himself, he wanted the mage. A small smile graced his face, "your wish is my command, my love." he whispered.

Getting to his feet, Alistair pulled her out of Anders' arms, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately then pushing her out at arm's length, before turning to face Anders. Taking a step towards him, he looked down at him his eye dark and gleaming.

"Get on your knees mage."

Anders laughed, "I like the way you think, your Majesty, but let's not get ahead of ourselves, and let's not forget why we are here."

As interesting as all of this was Alistair couldn't help but ask, "And why _are_we here exactly?"

Ashley stepped forward, her long elegant fingers slid down his chest, wrapping around the bottom of his shirt as she tugged it up. Pulling it over his head and tossed it to the ground. Her fingers danced over his chest down to the waist of his trousers, nimbly undoing the laces, pushing his pants and smalls to the floor. Alistair stepped out of them as her fingers encircled his raging erection. Hissing as he pulled her to him. Her fingers continued their exploration of his groin. He was losing control quickly.

"W-why are you here, Ash?"

"To fix what was broken," she cooed, her lips kissing a path down his chest to his stomach. She knelt between his legs, and with her hand still wrapped around his length she licked the sensitive tip of his cock before she took him into her warm, velvety mouth. A growl of intense pleasure tore from the back of his throat. She swirled her tongue around the tip, before she taking him even deeper into her throat.

Alistair was vaguely aware when Anders slid in behind him, the mage's bare chest pressed against his, the man's erection pressed against Alistair's ass through his clothes. Anders fingers entwined through Alistair's hair while his other hand reached around and pinched Alistair's already hard nipple. Alistair moaned loudly as the two sensations caused unbelievable ecstasy to course through him.

Anders leaned in to him and whispered in his ear, "Isn't she absolutely beautiful?"

Alistair looked down at her as he glided in and out of her exquisite mouth. Oh Maker, she was incredible. His fingers twisted in her hair as he moaned, "Yes…yes she is."

Alistair felt Anders hand slid down his hip, but Alistair was too lost in the sensation of Ashley's mouth to even care. A gentle hand grasped his balls, and tenderly stroked them. He was unsure if it was Ashley or Anders, and he didn't even care as the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt ripped through his body as he came hard into Ashley's mouth. Alistair knew his legs would have given out if the Mage was not there to hold him steady.

His heart racing, his breath ragged, Alistair pulled Ashley to her feet. He walked back toward the bed. Sitting down then spun her around. He shifted back toward the middle of the mattress, pulling Ashley with him. Then you looked over at Anders, "It's now her turn. I want you to please her."

Anders grinned as he advanced toward them. "It would be my pleasure."

Alistair watched as the mage skillfully placed his upper body between Ashley's legs, stoking her thighs gently from both sides. As he slowly moved towards her wet, hot, folds. The mage teased his way around Ashley's tender pink flesh, before making his way down her legs once more; Alistair kissed and licked at her neck, running his fingers over her pert nipples, squeezing them between his thumb and forefinger. Ashley turned her head slightly and captured his lips with her own. Alistair could feel the stifled moan as a ripple of ecstasy tried to overwhelm her.

Anders took hold of Ashley's leg, he lifted it up to his lips, starting at her ankle he kissed and licked his way up her leg across her sex then back down the other side. Alistair shuttered as the sound of her moans reached his ears. He could feel his cock twinge with renewed desire, as he watched enraptured as Anders worked his way back down to her hot wet center. Biting back a moan he watched the mage's tongue lap in lazy circles around her glistening lips. He was envious and wanted to be the one that made her squirm, to cry out his name, to taste her sweet nectar.

Alistair pinched her nipple and watched as; Ashley's hips bucked crying out in pleasure. The King smirked at her reaction; he shifted to the side as he brought his lips down upon her dark pert nub, chuckling softly as her body began to squirm as his tongue laved attention on the taut nipple.

Ashley moaned as she arched her hips up to meet Anders' mouth. He chuckled as he gently pushed her back down, "Yes Love, I do know your enthusiasm for this part."

Anders held her in place as his tongue slowly moved between her glisten folds. Ashley curled her hands around Alistair's leg as she began to tremble between the two men and Alistair watched in fascination as Anders' tongue moved up and down and in and out of her.

"So sweet," Anders growled against her lips before his head dipped back down and he pushed his tongue deep inside her with a slow, even stroke as his thumb vibrated against her swollen pearl. Maker, Alistair remembered how good she tasted and his hips bucked against her bottom at the thought about his mouth on her wet, hot core.

Ashley arched into Anders as she begged him for more, desperate to quench the out of control fire now burning through her. He closed his lips over her throbbing nub as he sank his fingers deep inside her and released a pulsating current that Alistair could even feel causing his erection to ache even more.

Alistair stroked, pinched and caressed her tight nipples as her back arched as she threw her head back, "Oh Maker… fuck yessss!" Anders continued to lick, suck and stroke her as Alistair held her firmly in place until every last tremor had escaped her body.

Anders grinned, placing a light kiss upon her now sensitive nub, chuckling as she gasped. Slowly the mage slid his way up her body, his lustful gaze locked on Alistair. His crooked grin widened at the renewed lust in the Kings gaze.

"She tastes fantastic," he purred, sliding his body between her legs. "Would you like a taste, your Majesty?" he asked, pressing his throbbing cock against her entrance, his face inches from the King's.

Alistair swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, but his words failed him.

Ashley quickly gained her composure and wrapped her hand skillfully around Anders' hard and pulsating member. She started to stoke him skillfully as she moved her way down his body, kissing, licking and sucking her way down. She gripped Anders' cock firmly as she flicked her tongue over his sensitive tip.

"You want to be deep...deep inside me, don't you?" she grinned at him.

"Oh, you know I do." the mage replied hoarsely.

Ashley took the mage into her mouth as deeply as she could, flicking her tongue in such a way that Anders cried out in sheer bliss. She took great pleasure in the intense delight that she was giving him, and it made Alistair's already huge cock even harder than it was before. Anders pulled her back just as he erupted with a groan all over her neck, granting her the pearl necklace that she so greatly desired. Alistair missed giving her such endless pleasures.

Ashley and Alistair slid back down their hands pawing and tugged at each other's flesh, wanting to touch and feel every part of each other. Anders slid back between Ashley's legs, watching them lustfully, and quickly regaining his stamina as his cock began to grow hard again pressing against her hot entrance. The taste of her still lingered on his lips.

Unable to hold back Anders surged forward capturing Alistair's mouth with his own, and at the same moment thrusting his hips forward and burring himself deep inside Ashley with one powerful thrust. Ashley cried out a mixture of surprise and intense pleasure. Anders thrust his tongue deep into Alistair's mouth, the taste of her sex filling his and he moaned; the feel of the other man's stubble on his face felt strange to Alistair, and yet arousing.

When the kiss broke away, Anders gasped as he continued to thrust slowly and deeply within Ashley. Locking eyes with the King, and fighting to keep himself from coming undone.

"Alistair..." he moaned, "I want to feel your cock inside me while I fuck her." he begged.

Alistair's desire flared, the thought of him fucking Anders while he fucked Ashley, drove him to react. He had never done this before and now, he could not wait any longer. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Anders pulled Ashley's hips as he bent over top of her, his own hips and ass in the air. Alistair poured some oil from the night table on to his hand then he moved behind Anders as he glided in and out of her. The King slid his hand over his cock lubricating it, maneuvering behind the mage and began to ease himself into…

Alistair woke up with a jolt, panting, and his heart racing. Thank the Maker that was a dream. He certainly didn't think he was becoming a tea baggin', dirty sanchez lovin', salad tossin' butt pirate. As he ran his fingers through his hair he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Standing in front of the fireplace was Ashley. The flames outlining her figure through her night shirt. It was not see through like in the dream, but the fire backlighting her silhouette left little to the imagination.

She bent down beside him and smiled. "Alistair, are you okay? I was heading to the kitchen when I heard groans coming from your room. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ash?" Alistair said as he looked around the room. "Are we alone?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "yes."

"Anders won't be joining us?" Alistair asked.

"Not that I know of."

A mischievous grin spread across his face as he looked her up and down ready to devour her. "That's good to know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Hugs, kisses and chocolate to the betalicious Bonkzy for tweaking this story and making sure all the "pieces" fit together. You rock, my friend!**

***A big thanks to my dueling rival, the spanktastic Jinxy. That was a lot of fun. We need to do it again.  
><strong>


End file.
